Powerless
by Corpsies
Summary: After an innocent kiss with Natsu, Lucy soon finds out that whenever she gets intimate with a Dragon Slayer, they get a power boost for a short period. So what happens when word gets around, and then the Slayers start calling on Lucy to go on missions with them, hoping to get more powerful? What if one or more start liking her for more than her power? [LucyXHarem]
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've been thinking about this story for awhile now, and I finally figured I should post the first chapter up and see what people thought of it. I'm honestly not sure if I want to continue this, make it a one-shot, or whatever. So I really need your opinions! :D Review, message, anything. Enjoy, my lovelies! **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter One: The Kiss**

Lucy sat at Master Makarov's desk, fidgeting. She had no idea why this had happened to her, but the thought of what may happen in the future made her sick. _Lucky Lucy my ass_, she thought sourly.

It had all begun when Team Natsu was out for a mission. They had to take down a dark guild that was trying to steal a magical item from the magic council, an emerald skull that could make people's darker sides come to light. As per usual, she and Gray had taken down the underlings, leaving the most powerful mages and Guild Master to Natsu and Erza. They had just finished dealing with the lackeys and she went to try and help Natsu, leaving her spirit Virgo to handcuff everyone on the first floor.

She ran until she saw Natsu fighting a lanky woman, who could animate random objects and make them fight for her. Natsu was slowly wearing down, his magic depleting at an alarming rate. Right when one of the woman's rock dolls was about to smash into him, Lucy quickly jumped in and pulled him out of the way.

She remembered the way he looked at her, the small smile playing at his lips. She was so nervous about the outcome of the fight, and her new main priority was trying to find fire for him to eat. She called out Loke to hold the woman off, letting him know what her plan was quietly enough so only he and Natsu heard her. Loke nodded and began to take the woman's attention off of them.

"Luce, I'll be fine, don't worry," Natsu muttered, shakily sitting up. She had seen him pretty beaten up before, but for some reason, this seemed worse. He grinned at her and winked before he stood up. Lucy quickly followed his lead, but before she could move, she hugged him.

"I have a plan. There are some torches downstairs, I'll get them while you guys distract her. I'll come back up and you can eat them, and then beat her into oblivion." She whispered into his ear. She could feel him nod before she started to pull away. But before she could, Natsu pulled her back in and smashed his mouth into hers.

Lucy stood there shocked for a moment, eyes wide and body tensed. Then she slowly slid her eyes shut and fell into his warm embrace. He opened his mouth slightly, darting his tongue out to trace her lower lip. She parted her mouth and did the same, running her tongue along side his. Her hands slid into his pink mop of hair, racking his scalp with her nails. She could hear him making a small noise, and then his tongue plunged into her mouth.

And that's how she got into this mess. As soon as his tongue was inside her mouth, the two began to glow. Natsu would later tell her that he had the weirdest sensations, like waves of pure undiluted energy were filling him up slowly.

"Princess, look out!" Loke screamed. Lucy and Natsu parted with a gasp before another rock puppet started to barrel towards them. Natsu pushed her behind him and with a flaming fist, smashed it to smithereens. He was grinning ear to ear, his body slowly being surrounded by flames.

Within a minute, the woman was in handcuffs thanks to Natsu and Virgo. Lucy had just stared them, trying to figure out what happened.

On the way home, Lucy summoned Loke so that they could discuss what happened. Gray and Erza were in shock, while Natsu kept grinning like an idiot.

"So, what do you think did it? Has anything like that ever happened before?" Erza asked, arms crossed and completely serious. She didn't like what was going on, a bad feeling slowly creeping up her spine.

"That was my first kiss, so no, it hasn't happened before. And I'm not sure." Lucy answered, lips pursed. Of course her first kiss with Natsu had turned into a weird conversation with her team. She couldn't keep the blush from staining her cheeks as she kept thinking about it.

After an hour of talking, they had Lucy and Natsu kiss again to see if it happened again. They tried a chaste kiss, and it didn't work. Finally after a longer, lingering one, where his tongue went into her mouth again, it did. He was bursting with energy, saying that this helped with his motion sickness better than Wendy's Troia.

So then Gray wanted to try, but Lucy refused. Finally after another hour of begging, she finally gave in and kissed Gray. She remembered how cold his lips were compared to Natsu's. When he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, nothing happened except for Lucy being extremely uneasy.

Erza just watched, silently. Finally, she spoke up. "We're going to have to talk to Master about this once we get back home. For now, we should rest up."

And that was how she ended up in her Guild Master's desk, waiting for him to finish thinking.

"Well, let's think about the differences between Natsu and Gray; Magic, temperament, Natsu is a dragon slayer, so his power level is slightly higher than Gray's. I know this is hard on you, my dear, but I need you to do one thing for me." Makarov smiled widely, and Lucy immediately knew she would not like what he asked next. "I'm going to bring two other people in here, and I want you to kiss them. I know this may be asking too much, and you can tell me no, but I sincerely think we need to figure out if this is an isolated incident or if it is more than that."

She stared at him, eyes wide as saucers. Yesterday was her first kiss in her eighteen years of life. And somehow, she ended up kissing another guy the same day. Now, Master wanted her to make out with two other men just to see if they'd gain power? The thought made her slightly sick. But she understood Makarov wouldn't ask this if he wasn't truly worried about something. She wrung her hands over her lap and bit her lip, trying to think of what to do. She didn't want to kiss two random men. She just wanted to kiss Natsu again. He had looked so hurt, so disappointed, when she finally allowed Gray to kiss her – he hadn't spoken to her for the rest of the day. And now she was supposed to let two other men stick their tongues down her throat.

They had figured that much out at least, thanks to the train ride home. She snuck a look at Natsu who was frowning and looking anywhere but at her. It made her heart hurt. He had finally shown some sort of romantic feelings for her, and she had managed to muck it up. She wanted to yell and throw things she was so upset.

But instead, she sighed, and nodded. "Who?" She asked, though she probably didn't want to know.

Makarov nodded at Erza who was standing at the doorway, and she left to presumably go talk to the men in question and see if they were willing.

"Laxus and Elfman." Makarov said. After that, a tension filled silence washed over the room. Lucy refused to look at either of the men until the two in question showed up. Lucy flushed red as she looked at Laxus's cocky smile and Elfman's slight frown.

"Thank you both, I take it Erza explained the situation?" Makarov asked, and smiled when both men nodded their assent. He then looked at Lucy, raising his eyebrows. "Again, you can say no if you want, my child."

"It's fine, I want to know what's going on, too." She murmured, standing up on shaky legs. She looked between the two huge men and then walked to Elfman, who was closer. "We need to kiss, and your tongue has to enter my mouth. If nothing happens, we pull away. Okay?"

Elfman gulped and nodded, and for the first time since Lucy met him, looked uneasy. Usually he'd be ranting about how 'Manly' this would be, but instead he just stood there and looked at the ceiling. Lucy sighed and rose up on her tiptoes, waiting only a few seconds before she felt Elfman's mouth press on hers. She automatically opened her mouth and felt his huge, dry tongue into her mouth. Nothing happened, so they pulled away. She looked at Makarov, who was nodding and stroking his chin with two fingers.

She pushed away from the take over mage and then walked up to the cocky lightening mage, who just grinned at her. Before she could do anything he picked her up by her waist and slanted his mouth over hers. She could faintly hear Natsu yelling in the background, followed by Makarov shushing him. Lucy parted her lips and Laxus sucked her lower lip into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. She gasped at the sensation, and he used that to slip his tongue into her mouth, stroking hers.

They began glowing, much like she and Natsu had. When she had first approached Laxus, she could feel a faint beat of his power against her skin, but now it was like she was drowning in it. He ripped his mouth from hers and let out a feral growl, eyes glowing yellow and sparking. He gripped her tightly to him and nuzzled his face into her hair, taking a deep breath.

"I feel like I could take down anything right down," Laxus growled, the room entire vibrating from the bass of his voice.

"Let her down, Laxus. It is as I suspected. I think that when a dragon slayer is intimate with you, like the kiss, and enters your body, they gain more power. Natsu's wore off within an hour, so I suspect it's for a short time only." Makarov kept talking as Laxus let Lucy slowly slid down his body. She felt the hard bulge in his pants and blushed yet again, and when her feet hit the floor, she backed away. Immediately Natsu was wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his lap.

"No one else touches her." Natsu growled. Laxus looked at him, and then released a small amount of power, making everything in the room feel like it was full of static. It made it slightly harder to breath, but as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"She's not yours, Salamander," Laxus replied, his infamous cocky smile reappearing on his face. He was still buzzing with energy, but he toned it down as soon as he saw the girl having trouble with it.

Lucy looked back and forth at the two slayers, and pulled herself off of Natsu with a glare. "You're talking about me like I'm not ever here. And you," She poked Laxus in the chest, her anger erasing her previous embarrassment, "are only saying that because of the power high. Enjoy this one, it will be your last from me." She sent a final glare around the room, daring any of the men to speak up against her. And then with a huff, she stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're one of the amazing people that read the first chapter right as I posted it up, please go back and reread it. I added more meat to it, changed some stuff around, etc.**

**I hope you guys like the new chapter, thank you for taking the time to read!**

**Hiro Mashima owns FT.**

**Chapter 2: Manners Aren't for Everyone  
**

* * *

Lucy sat hunched over the bar, ignoring everyone except Mira, who made sure to keep the smoothies coming. What had happened yesterday? She had basically climbed the hulking man and devoured him. Well, he did pick her up and it only felt natural to wrap her legs around him.. UGH! Why was she thinking like this? After that whole debacle, she had run home, crying the entire way. Instead of greeting the fisherman and shop owners, she blew past them, just wanting to be in her safe spot. And most importantly, away from everyone else.

Natsu hadn't come over last night to sleep in her bed with her, which worried her. Yeah, she had a crush on the slayer, since they first met. But she never wanted to do anything about it, worrying he wouldn't understand or it would tear their friendship apart. It looked like the latter was right; the thought broke her heart. He was like her other half, always cheering her up when she was sad, calming her down when she was mad, rescuing her from anything and everything. And one stupid kiss brought everything to a halt.

She wished he had never kissed her. That wasn't actually all the truth, though – she had loved kissing him. And a very, very, _very_ small part of her loved kissing Laxus because of it, as well. She was turning into one of those floozies her dad always warned her about. Another disgruntled sigh came through her lips. She didn't want to be a damn floozy.

"Lucy, is everything okay?" A slightly high-pitched, worry filled, child's voice asked.

Lucy had her arms around her head, so she had to tip her head to look at Wendy. She offered a half assed smile before returning her head to her original position. "I'm fine, Wendy. What's up?" She knew the young dragon slayer could hear her, but Lucy still felt rude. With a groan she sat up and looked at her friend.

"Well, Master told me about what was going on, and I wanted to see if there was anything physical causing it," Wendy said, a bright blush staining her cheeks. She looked so cute, so embarrassed, it made Lucy smile.

"I'm not playing tonsil hockey with anyone else, but if you want to see if everything is order as usual, I'd appreciate it." Lucy joked, which made Wendy blush a bright scarlet.

Soon the girls were in the infirmary, Lucy sitting cross-legged on a bed while Wendy cupped her heads in front of the blonde. The little girl's hands were glowing and her face was pursed in concentration, making Lucy smile at how cute her young friend was. After ten minutes of this, Wendy finally cut her power off and frowned.

"I can't tell what's going on. All of your vital signs are normal, and there's nothing out of the ordinary going on with your body. I have no idea what is causing this." Wendy glared at Lucy's midsection like it was an enemy. Then she sighed and walked over to sit next to Lucy.

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the dragon slayers. It has to be the magic since Laxus is a second generation, with the whole lacrima, and Natsu being raised by Igneel." Lucy trailed off. Before she could continue her wayward thought, the door busted open and Gajeel walked in, followed by a grumpy looking Natsu trying to drag the iron dragon slayer back.

Gajeel turned slightly and held out his arm, pointing it at Natsu, before extending it as a ram. Natsu was hit straight on, the impact making him fly back through the door and knocking the fire mage out cold. Gajeel smirked and rounded on the girls once more, his strides long and fast.

Lucy started to say something right as he stopped in front of her, but before she could utter a single thing, he stuck a finger in her mouth. She froze, the foreign body part wiggling in between her teeth, and Gajeel was scowling. When she finally realized what was going on, she bit down on his digit as hard as she could.

"Oi, what the fuck, Bunny Girl?" He yelled as he yanked his finger back and growling at her. Wendy was laughing at his expense, making him angrier.

"What do you think you're doing, busting in here and shoving your hand down my throat?" Lucy replied just as hotly, moving off the bed to stand in front of the man. Her whole body was tight with fury, and all she wanted was to 'Lucy Kick' him into oblivion.

"I heard what happened with Flame Brain and Sparky, and I wanted to see if it would happen with me, too!"

"That happened because they _kissed_ me, not jammed a fist in my mouth."

"Why would either one of them want to kiss you?"

"Because I'm gorgeous!"

"You obviously have trouble with your eyesight, maybe you should have the little girl check you out again."

"And you are a rude, insufferable, asshole!"

"God damnit, just come here." Gajeel reached out and fisted his hands into her hair, before violently shoving his mouth against hers. As soon as their lips touched he gentled, and since she was still in shock, her mouth was opened slightly. He dove into her mouth, twirling his tongue against hers. And that's when, yet again, they started to glow. The weird sensation of her magic was back, and because of the fact she was pressed up against his body, she could feel how much he liked this new power rush.

Neither noticed Wendy getting up and trying to examine Lucy again, and after a few seconds, the girl coughed to get their attentions. With a jerk of her head she pulled away from Gajeel, her eyes murderous. "You little," She started before winding her hand back, and using as much power as she could muster to hit him in his chest.

He didn't budge an inch. Instead, he was grinning, flexing his arms. "It feels like.. Like I don't know. I feel powerful!" He yelled, and then walked over to another bed before smashing his plain fist down, breaking it in half. He looked up and grinned at the two girls, who were just staring at him. His eyes were shining, his whole body was relaxed – This was the happiest Lucy or Wendy had ever seen the iron dragon slayer.

"You, come here. We're going on a mission." Gajeel walked over to Lucy again, and with a wink to Wendy, picked the blonde up and threw her over his shoulder before walking out. They walked past the slowly awakening Natsu, Mira who was standing at the bar, and the rest of the guild that just stared in surprise at their behavior. Then they were out the door, heading to a train.

"What the fuck, Gajeel? I don't want to go on a mission with you! Besides, if I _did_, I would need _clothes_!" She screamed, causing Gajeel to grimace. Yet again they were attracting stares, but this time from the people along the road.

"Keep it down, Bunny! I'll buy you somethin' when we get to Hargeon." He growled, and with a quick slap to her ass, which was next to his face, she silenced, fuming.

"I hate you, Gajeel Redfox." She replied hotly. He just ignored her after that.

_Oh, as soon as he put her down, she was going to kick his ass all the way back to Fairy Tail_, she thought. Unknowing to him, she smiled evilly, and began to plot his punishment. Maybe send Virgo and Loke after him? Or Cancer to cut off all of his hair. She nearly burst out giggling at the thought of a bald Gajeel.

Sooner than she expected, they were at the train station. The crew all looked at Gajeel suspiciously, but with one of his infamous glares, they quickly got back to what they were doing. He got two tickets, still holding her over his shoulder, and then they boarded the train. Soon, he was pissed because there were no more private booths left, so he decided just to stalk in one and growl at the people in there already.

Three children and two parents came running out, crying, which left a satisfied Gajeel and a frustrated Lucy.

"That was mean, you brute." She said as soon as he dropped her on a seat. He sank down on the one opposite hers and shrugged.

"I wanted privacy because I knew you're going to yell at me." Gajeel closed his eyes and leaned his head back, propping two giant boots next to Lucy. He looked fairly relaxed after kidnapping her and forcing her onto some unknown mission with him, just so he could use her as an energy drink.

She glowered at him. "What's this mission anyways, Metal Mouth?"

He cracked an eye open at her and smirked, before lazily digging out a flier from his pocket. "Read."

The train started moving as soon as he took the flier, and immediately he looked sick. _She'd give him a verbal beat down as soon as they were stopped_, she thought.

Looking down at the flier, she saw it was a search and rescue mission for the Mayor's lost ring. The mayor had a suspicion that a group of dark mages took it, so he wanted someone strong enough to get the ring back safely, and bring the dark mages in to custody. The reward was 900,000 jewels and two silver keys.

Lucy wondered briefly if that was why Gajeel picked this one, and she flicked her eyes up to him. He looked to be asleep, but she doubted anyone could sleep while frowning that much. Even frowning, the man was handsome. She'd thought so since he first joined the guild, but never really went after anything too serious. They were complete opposites; one light and bubbly, the other dark and pissy.

With a loud sigh, she looked out the window, hoping this mission would go well.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for being late with this chapter! I just started a full time job, and training is kicking my keester. Anyways, if you like this, check out Strings of Fate and Breaking Through. I may even be putting up one that has a Sting/Lucy/Rogue thing going on. Thoughts? I'd love to hear 'em. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm actually dealing with a death in the family, so I may not be updating for a while. Plus I just started a full time job, meaning I can't just sit and write all day. AND I have a horrid case of writers block. ERGH! **

**Please bare with me, I will keep updating as soon as I possibly can.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS:**

**Now, we're gunna take a poll. You guys get to decide whom Lucy ends up with. So every chapter, you guys can review or message me and tell me which sexy Dragon Slayer you want her to end up with, EXCLUDING WENDY, ya sickos. :p So, start sending me names!**

**(I'll put this on the bottom of the page, too, just in case someone skips over it.)**

* * *

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Three: Gajeel**

"So?" He grumbled a while after I finished reading the flier.

Lucy had been staring out the window, trying to figure out how she felt about the whole situation. No doubt this was going to end messy, especially with Natsu. She felt her entire body flush as she remembered his kiss, how it wasn't about some stupid power – it was because Natsu just wanted to kiss her.

Lucy closed her eyes and hefted a heavy sigh before looking back to Gajeel, not sure what to say to him. "How long is this job supposed to take?" She finally muttered before choosing to look back outside at the passing greenery.

"Mira said something about a week tops, but I think we can get it done in less." He said lazily, before using his boot that was on the seat next to her to nudge her. She looked back at him with a frown. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I should have asked for permission and whatnot, but I got, uh," Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. Gajeel Redfox had a slight blush on his face while talking to her. "I guess I got carried away?" He finished, looking anywhere except at the girl in front of him.

"I get that this whole power thing must be awesome for you guys, but take a minute to think of what it may be like for me. Guys that have never looked twice in my direction are suddenly trying to shove their tongues, or in your case, your _hands_ down my throat. And then I get kidnapped to go on a mission I had no idea about." Lucy crossed her arms beneath her chest and frowned, staring at him. She really did understand that he had been excited. He had basically found a way to get a bunch of power, really quick. He must have thought if there'd be fighting, she'd come in handy.

It just sucked he didn't care how _she _felt.

"That's not true, ya' know," He finally huffed. Lucy looked at him quizzically before he continued. "I know for a fact Laxus has had the hots for you since he came back. And, ya know, uh." He paused again, and for the second time in such a short period, he blushed. "This ain't the first time I wanted to, ya know."

She noticed his speech got more and more slangy the more uncomfortable he got. He was now scowling at the ceiling, like it was an enemy mage, bent on destroying everything he held dear. Everything he said, and what he was doing, made her start giggling uncontrollably.

He snapped his gaze onto her when she had to lean against the wall of the train from falling over, she was laughing so hard. His scowl turned darker, and almost into a.. pout? Was he pouting right now? She only laughed harder.

After a few minutes of his stony silence and her giggle fit, she calmed down enough to talk. "Hey, at least this way I get to know you more, right?" She smiled at him. He just looked so vulnerable after admitting that he wanted to kiss her before this, she couldn't be mad anymore. And no way in hell was she touching the Laxus thing just yet, even if she didn't believe a word of it.

"You done laughing now, Bunny Girl?" His scowling pout morphed into a slightly amused grin, and she nodded.

"I am, unless you start pouting again. No promises there." She teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I wasn't goddamn pouting, woman!" He growled, turning to scowl out the window again.

"Speaking of, you seem pretty okay sitting on the train. Do you have those Troia pills from Wendy?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to look at him.

"Nah, I think it was from that kiss. It's starting to come back, though. I feel like shit." As if to prove his point, his face went pale and his body was tense.

She frowned. She was truly afraid of what was going on with her body, but at the same time, it was nice to know she could help the dragon slayer with their motion sickness. She had heard Master was talking to Levy and Mira about researching more into it, seeing if anything like this has happened before. She hoped they could find something.

Looking at Gajeel again, she let out another breathy sigh before getting up. He watched her carefully, like she was a predator and he the pray, which almost made her laugh again. But if she wanted to do this, she couldn't be laughing hysterically.

There was about a foot of room between Gajeel and the wall, and she slipped into that space, setting herself on the edge of the cushion. He kept a wary eye on her, clearly confused. And then with a smile, she put her hands on either side of his face, bringing it closer to hers.

There was an inch of space between the their lips, and when he let out a deep breath, it fanned over her lips. Then she closed her eyes and gently placed her mouth on his. He stayed still for a moment in shock, before moving his mouth against hers until she parted her mouth, then he slipped his tongue inside her cavern. Within a millisecond they were glowing again, and it felt like a warm summers breeze was floating around the two. The better he felt, the more aggressive his mouth became, dominating hers into blissful submission.

And that's when everything started going wrong. Usually it felt like her power was simultaneously draining and recovering, but now it was just draining her. She tried to pull away but he buried his huge hands into her hair while they kissed, making escape impossible. She started pushing at his chest, but he was too preoccupied in the blonde's lips on his, the power he was feeling – For him, it was better than sex.

She started trying to make noises, but he swallowed them easily, one hand disentangling from her hair to run up and down her side, tongue playing with hers. And then she went totally limp, making him finally draw back enough to look down at the girl. Her eyes were shut and without his head supporting hers, her head lulled back and shallow breaths were coming from the plump lips he was just ravishing.

"Oh, _fuck,_" he growled, before carefully setting her down and running out of their compartment, trying to find a doctor.

* * *

A painful throbbing was what woke Lucy up. Everything on her body hurt, and moving even an inch seemed impossible at the moment. It felt like she had tried battling a group of bandits on her own and came back the loser.

Tentatively she opened one eye, only to quickly shut it when the brightly lit room made her head hurt worse. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was being on the train, kissing Gajeel, and then everything went black. She could tell they weren't moving, so she doubted she was on the train.

"Hey, Bunny Girl," A soft voice spoke, and within a moment she felt Gajeel's rough hand gently touching her cheek. "Need some water?"

As soon as he asked, she noticed how dreadfully thirsty she was. She tried to nod, but it only hurt, so a small whimper came from her throat. She heard him get up from what she assumed was a chair and began running water further into the room, before coming back.

"You're gunna have to sit up and drink, Bunny," He said, before sliding his arm under her back and helping to prop her up. A hundred little bolts of electricity zapped at her nerve endings, making her cry out in misery. She could faintly hear him cursing before he set a glass to her lips.

With a gentleness she would never have guessed from him, he lifted the glass so she could sip the contents. After a minute, she began to try and chug the rest greedily, the cool liquid helping with her burning body. He laughed and pulled the glass away, telling her to drink slower, before putting it back to her mouth.

After she drank the rest of the water, she tried squinting her eyes open again. The light didn't hurt as much as it had previously, so she opened them fully to see where she was.

The room was all white and completely sterile – Gajeel looked so foreign sitting on the side of her bed, it would have made her laugh if she knew it wouldn't make her faint in pain. Antiseptic clogged her nose, and she could hear people walking around outside her door. She was in a hospital, but why?

"What happened?" Lucy asked him, brow furrowed.

He sighed and got up off the bed, walking to the sink and putting the glass on the counter. He stayed facing away from her as he spoke. "The doctors think it was just a random fainting spell, they don't believe it has anything to do with magic. So they won't listen to me when I tell them what really happened." He turned back around, crossing his thick, pierced arms over his chest and frowned. "When we kissed, your magic stopped replenishing itself. So when it was transferred over to me, nothing was helping you keep up with it. I have no idea why. Then you fainted and I tried finding a doctor on the train, but no one knew what the hell to do. So, I tried getting off at the next town and the workers refused to let us leave. I ended up tearing the door off and eating part of it before they were all but pushin' us off."

Lucy stared at him, mouth opened slightly, completely shocked. A part of her was wishing she could have seen Gajeel eat part of an iron train door, and another was cringing, pitying the poor railway workers. "Oh, well, thank you for that," She mumbled, unsure what to say.

He shrugged and went back to sit at the recliner by the bed, looking at the floor. "I tried getting a hold of Wendy or Master, but neither were available. But Laxus and Natsu are on their way here right now to try and help. Levy gave some information to them that might help ya with this whole thing." He was visibly upset that the two other slayers were coming, a scowl marring his face and eyes glaring at anything and everything but her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do our mission, Gajeel. I was kind of looking forward to it." She reached out, ignoring the twinges of pain as she did so, and touched his arm. He was close enough so she didn't have to reach too far.

"You really mean that, Bunny Girl?" He asked softly, still refusing to look at her.

"Of course! If we can figure out how to get me back on my feet, who knows? We could still go do it." She smiled at him when he finally looked up, a flush coloring the hard lines of his face. She was really happy that she was able to get to know him better, even if her life was a complete chaos right now.

"I'd like that, too. Now, get some sleep. The two morons will be here in a few hours, and if you're feeling better, we can head back out." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then moving so he could tuck her back into the hospital bed. She silently obeyed, praying that she would feel at least a smidgeon better when Laxus and Natsu came by.

* * *

It was late evening when the troublesome duo came barging into her hospital room. Lucy was passed out on her back; half under the covers and lying sprawled over the tiny expanse of a hospital bed. Gajeel's head resting on the edge of her bed, and one arm was tossed casually over her waist in his sleep. Both looked completely serene, but neither of the newly arrived slayers cared.

"METAL HEAD, GET OFF OF LUCY, YA PERVERT!" Natsu screamed, grabbing the offending iron dragon slayer by the back of his shirt and ripping him off of the girl. Gajeel, who awoke instantly, slowly opened his eyes and let out a low growl at the pink haired man.

Laxus ignored the other two and walked up to a slowly awakening Lucy, and smiled down at her. "Hey, beautiful. I got you something." He went to sit where Gajeel's head had previously been, before Laxus too was thrown off and away from Lucy. Natsu, who was grinning, finally stood between the other two slayers and the blonde lying in the bed, who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

A furious look passed over the lightening mage's before he glanced at Gajeel, who caught his eyes. Both of them nodded, before turning back to the happy looking Natsu who was about to bend over and talk to Lucy. Before he could speak, a pair of hands grabbed him and another opened up the window to the room, which happened to be on the fifth floor. With a powerful toss, Natsu was quickly yelling and breathing fire, falling towards the earth.

Gajeel laughed as he shut the window, knowing the poor kid would be all right, but he needed to realize when to sit down and shut up. In his presence would be a prime example.

"Really? You had to throw him out the window? You guys can be so annoying sometimes," snapped Lucy, who refused to look at either man.

"You know how dragons are territorial, right? Well, this is no different. He was trying to mark you as his territory by refusing to let us come near you, so we had to set him straight." Laxus shrugged, and then winked at the small blonde female who just huffed in response.

Gajeel went to sit back in his chair, while Laxus resumed sitting on the side of her bed. Both looked a little too full of themselves, which only irritated Lucy more. She just wanted to find out what they had learned, and continue her mission with the oh-so-irritating Gajeel.

No matter what, though – This was going to be a long night, and Lucy was _not_ looking forward to it.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS:**

**Now, we're gunna take a poll. You guys get to decide whom Lucy ends up with. So every chapter, you guys can review or message me and tell me which sexy Dragon Slayer you want her to end up with, EXCLUDING WENDY, ya sickos. :p So, start sending me names!**


End file.
